A Spider's Web
by Jaluna Rolik
Summary: Peter Parker x OC. Flutter Catane moved to Manhattan on her own from Japan. She seems normal, but Peter can tell something's off with her, and it's not just the fact that people have noted her as a 'freak-genius' and other odd terms.
1. The New Kid

**A Spider's Web**

_(A Spectacular Spiderman Fanfiction, Peter x OC)_

Peter: Er... where am I?

Me: Hello, mister Parker!

Peter: Oh- hi. Who are you?

Me: Oh, I'm just your friendly neighborhood writer. Would you mind helping me for a bit?

Peter: Uh... Sure.

Me: Thanks! Oh, by the way, I don't own the Spectacular Spiderman or any of its characters- just my usual, strange plot alterations and original character(s) 3

- - - - -

A new day called for a new town and school. The girl was new to not just Midtown Manhattan Magnet High School, or, as she called it, 'that magnet high school thing in some Manhattan area', nor was she new to just the city it was in. She was also new to the country- heck, she wasn't even originally from the planet!

From the outside, Flutter Catane looked like your average teenager- a teenager who possibly liked to look unique, anyway. Considering how long her hair was, as well as the fact that it was blue, most assumed she was one of those kids against the whole 'clique' thing, which she was, but she wasn't going against it by altering her appearance. Her hair color was natural, and she just didn't feel like cutting it.

Her eyes were normal- they were round and green like grass. Her clothing was also normal, generally. After all, what was weird about a knee-length, plaid skirt and a white blouse of some sort? So she was a bit formal- it wasn't that big a deal.

Most people just looked at Flutter and said, "Oh... Some odd girl transferred here, huh?" No one was really overly phased by her- at least, no one on the higher parts of the popularity chain. They pretty much ignored her, except for the whole bullying part of it. However, one particular boy did notice her as different- but to him, it wasn't that big a deal either. He was rather different too.

As she wasn't paying attention, Flutter crashed into the brown-haired boy that had been watching her from his locker. She crashed into him, literally, causing her to fall down flat on her buttocks. "I-I'm sorry..." She noted softly. She couldn't see the boy, or rather, she refused to look at him. At least, she had refused until he forced her by bending down and taking her hand without consent, helping her onto her feet.

"It's okay- I was zoned out. Not your fault."

"N-no, I should look where I'm going..."

"Relax- it's no big deal." Finally, she looked at him, her face turning a slight pink. "You don't look familiar- I heard there was a new student... Did you just transfer here?"

"Ah- yes... I moved here from Osaka..."

"Osaka- you mean Osaka, Japan, right?"

"Yes." She nodded, no real expression on her face.

"You adjusting to the states okay?"

"I-I guess so." A bell rang loudly in her ear as she stood next to the loud-speaker that played the noise. "Uhm- I-I'm sorry... I have to go to class..."

"Why don't I walk you there? You seemed a little lost just a bit ago."

"Uhm, really, I'll be-"

"Relax- let's get going." Without letting her say no, the boy led her to her class after he got her to tell him where she was going. Saying goodbye, he left to go to his own class, seeing some friends on the way. "Sorry, guys- I got a little caught up in something."


	2. We Know Who You Are

**A Spider's Web**

_(A Spectacular Spiderman Fanfiction, Peter x OC)_

Flutter: Mr. Parker seems nice~

Me: He is. You'll see him again soon.

Flutter: Really? Why?

Me: Because I said so! I also want to note that I don't own Spectacular Spiderman or its characters- I just own the strange plot-alterations I made for my own convenience and original characters like Flutter 3

- - - - -

"I heard more about that new girl," A blond teenage girl was talking to the brown-haired boy and their third friend. "Apparently, she already has a college degree in botany- some people are calling her a 'freak-genius' because of the fact that she's in all senior classes and she's only the age of a sophmore."

"You mean the girl from Osaka?" The brown-hair boy seemed concerned- he assumed it was a fluke that he had led the girl to a senior classroom.

"How did you know where she was from, Peter? I didn't even mention that yet..."

"I just walked her to class- we crashed into each other by the lockers by accident." Peter's explanation seemed peculiar to the other two. "Gwen... If she has a college degree already, why is she in our high school?"

"No one knows that part." The third friend replied. "I asked Gwen the same thing earlier."

"Harry was asking me about what could cause her to move here in the first place... I think it has to do with health problems."

"Health problems?" The words surprised Peter. A second bell rang, causing him to curse himself as he grunted, saying, "Ah well, see you guys later." He sped off to class, surprised to see a second girl he didn't recognize- the difference between them was that this girl had light, dirty-blond hair that only went down to just past her chin in length. "Er- excuse me..."

"No, excuse me, Mister Parker... I'd like to borrow you for a bit of your time. Your teacher already knows."

"Er- how do you know my name?"

"That is not important at this moment. Please come with me." She grabbed the boy's hand, running to the classroom he had led the young girl with blue hair and knocked on its door. "I'll be borrowing Miss Catane, please." She smiled sincerely as the blue-haired child walked out of the room and to her.

"Tawlina-chan, what're you doing here? I told you can take care of myself for now." The girl looked frustrated, but her voice was confused more than anything else.

"Flutter-sama, this is-"

"I told you not to call me that."

"Yes... Sorry. Flutter-chan, I found Mister Parker."

"I already met him earlier," Flutter sighed, pulling her hand delicately through a bit of her hair, bringing that bunch in front of her left shoulder. "Tawlina-chan, I told you that I could handle things here on my own. I told you to wait for me at home."

"Yes, I know that, leader. However..." The second girl, looking like she was a college-student unlike the younger one, stared at the floor. "They've found out that we're here already."

"What? How could they find out we're here this quickly?"

"They've been watching our every move... They knew we were looking for the Spider-man, and they already had a hunch who it was. They must have hacked into our systems without our noticing."

"Wait- how do you know who I am?" Peter was jumping in due to anxiety.

"Let's go somewhere more private. Tawlina-chan, go to the front office and tell them that Parker-san and I are leaving early, hm? I'll bring him to the base right away..." Without a further word, Tawlina nodded and walked away, leaving Flutter and Peter alone. "Please follow me, Mister Parker. I promise- you will not be harmed while you are in our care. We are here to protect you." For some reason, Peter knew he could trust them- call it his spider-sense. He followed her without any complaint, being led to a large mansion just at the edge of town. "Welcome to our home, Peter Parker." She walked to the door and placed her hand on a screen, having it scanned quickly and then watching it open on its own. "Welcome to the EAFD base."


	3. Sudden Exposure

**A Spider's Web**

_(A Spectacular Spiderman Fanfiction, Peter x OC)_

Peter: Uh... What the heck is going on here?

Flutter: Please do not question too much at this moment, mister Parker. Things are aleady out of hand.

Peter: What do you mean? What's-

Me: SHUT YOUR MOUTHS. I need to do the disclaimer!

Peter & Flutter: -gulp-

Me: That's better. Ahem... I do not own the Spectacular Spiderman. I just own my peculiar plot alterations and my own characters. Now, let's get a move on!

- - - - -

A soft draft carried its way through the open door as they entered. The hallway was elaborate in design- ceramic floors lining an elongated hall that seemed to never end, monitors on every inch of the wall. There were a few men and women scattered down the length, all wearing similar cream-colored uniforms and all looking at her admirably. "Welcome home, Miss Major!"

Flutter did not much more then nod before stopping in front of one of the many uniformed people. "Soriana, I will be taking Mister Parker to my office. Would you please make some tea?"

"Certainly, Miss Major." The woman bowed in response. A man walked over.

"Miss major, we have enhanced our security in the database due to the enemy's knowledge. Any reports that you have yet to review were deleted on accident."

"I reviewed all of them, Morris. Please do not worry about it."

"Yes ma'am." He bowed politely and let her through, watching as she lead the young boy to a large, spacious room with wooden floors and oak furniture that included a desk, thickly padded chair, bookshelf and a few cabinets. On the desk sat a rather simple looking laptop, however it had no known manufacturer. She took an extra seat and moved it near her desk, then sat at her usual seat and opened something on the desktop of the computer.

"Peter Parker..." She murmured softly to herself. Her hands speedily typed the words as she searched for something on the external database. "You were bitten during elementary school or so by a radioactive spider while on a field trip, yes? You live with your aunt, May Parker..."

"H-How do you know all this?" The boy's voice was in shock and stuttering from confusion. He saw a slight smirk emerge on the girl's face.

"I'm a military official with files on every person on this planet accessible at my whim. I'd hope I knew these things when it's all in your file." She spun the monitor slightly to show him- a picture log was on the screen showing a picture of what he looked like each year, as well as different pieces of information such as his family history, blood type, and many things a normal person shouldn't know.

"Military...? Wait... What do you want with me?!"

"What I want, Mister Parker, is your safety. That is why I am here in this city now."

"My... Safety...?"


End file.
